Museau velu, coeur humain
by LucyImaginativebrunetteWeasley
Summary: Parce qu'il a essayé de sauver sa soeur, Kassim, jeune moldu de 14 ans, est muté en loup-garoup. Rejeté par sa famille, méprisé par ses semblables, il va se lancer dans une chasse pour retrouver sa petite soeur, retenue par les loup-garoups fidèles à Voldemort. Sa quête le mènera jusqu'à la poursuite de ses propres cauchemards et au coeur des plus grandes noirceurs de la Magie.
1. Chapitre 1 : Le commencement

A/N : Ce monde ne m'appartient pas. Ni les loups-garoups, ni les sorciers. Ni les moldus. Ni les quelques personnes connues qui feront peut être leur apparition. Même le titre est à J.K Rowling.

Tout ce qui est à moi, ce sont les personnages et cette histoire.

MUSEAU VELU, COEUR HUMAIN.

Chapitre un : Le commencement

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsque Jenny s'éveilla en sursaut. Elle se redressa en position assise et contempla la vaste pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Le halo argentée de la lune lui parvenait à travers la fenêtre et éclairait faiblement la pièce. Elle frissonna. Elle mit un certain temps à comprendre ce qui l'avait réveillé. Des éclats de voix lui parvenaient de la pièce d'en dessous.

Décidée à se rendormir, elle tira les couvertures par-dessus son épaule et se tourna de l'autre côté. Pourtant le sommeil ne vint pas. Elle aurait voulu avoir de la lumière.

Aussitôt une lueur jaunâtre éclaira paisiblement la pièce, née de nulle part. Ce qui la laissa de marbre.

Alors qu'elle se levait, la lumière s'éteint. Elle la réclama à nouveau, se concentra de toutes ses forces, mais aucun éclat ne vint percer l'obscurité qui avait reprit ses droits dans la chambre de la fillette. Agacée elle se résolut à allumer la lumière comme une personne parfaitement banale mais l'interrupteur ne marchait pas.

Il lui fallait retourner se coucher. Elle traversa la pièce en sens inverse mais s'arrêta en plissant des yeux devant sa fenêtre, proprement stupéfaite. Là-bas, loin dans l'obscurité, elle pouvait distinguer plusieurs silhouettes animales filant à toute vitesse à travers l'immense jardin.

Le visage de la fillette, baignée de la clarté de la lune, avait une allure fantomatique. Elle paraissait figée devant sa fenêtre. Elle hésita. Devait-elle avoir peur ?

Tout se passa en une seconde.

Les carreaux de sa fenêtre explosèrent en une pluie de verre brisé. Un instant, Jenny contempla ses mains ensanglantées, transpercées de débris de verre, et, horrifiée, elle vit une masse sombre et indistincte fondre sur elle en lui déchirant la peau. Une puissante odeur de terre, de sueur et de sang la saisit à la gorge et elle suffoqua. Sa tête heurta un meuble.

Elle mit quelques temps à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Son cri déchira la nuit.

- Kassiiiim !

Elle se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais la bête restait plaquée contre elle.

Des bruits de course lui parvinrent des escaliers et de la chambre d'à côté. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un jeune homme entra. Un instant il resta figé sous le choc de la scène, son visage décomposé fixant sa soeur qui remuait faiblement à terre.

Les lèvres de la petite fille bougèrent, sans qu'aucun son n'en sortit, comme pour articuler un mot. Un nom.

- Kassim, parvint-elle à chuchoter.

Le son, si faible, si pitoyable, tira le garçon de sa léthargie horrifiée. Il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

C'est à ce moment là qu'une deuxième silhouette traversa la fenêtre et, à quatre pattes telle un chien gigantesque, elle fondit sur Kassim.

Le jeune homme fut violement envoyé contre un mur tandis que l'arrivée d'une troisième créature se faisait entendre au rez-de-chaussée.

- Nooon ! s'écria Jenny en rassemblant toutes ses forces.

- Jenny !

Kassim tenta de se relever mais un violent coup de griffe lui lacéra le visage. Il sentit une machoire féroce se refermer sur son épaule en lui brisant les os. Tous les muscles de son corps se raidirent comme s'ils étaient soudain changés en fer et il fut parcourut de fourmillements. Déjà il sentait ses reflexes se fairent plus lents et ses bras s'alourdir. Sa tête lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été ouverte en deux et son épaule le faisait souffrir comme jamais. Il sentait le goût du sang dans sa bouche et l'horreur de la situation le submergea à tel point que, un instant, il peina à respirer.

Il ne voyait pas grand-chose, comme si sa vision était brouillée par des larmes pourtant il savait qu'il ne pleurait pas.

Il put distinguer Jenny et il assista, impuissant, cloué au sol, à son enlèvement. Il vit la première créature, mi-humaine, mi-animale, saisir la fillette blessée. Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle ne criait plus.

Pourtant son regard transperça Kassim. La dernière vision qu'il eût fut le monstre traversant le jardin, s'enfuyant en emportant sa soeur avec lui.

Kassim luttait contre l'obscurité, luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts. Il pouvait toujours sentir la présence de son agresseur à ses côtés. Il entendit ses parents pénétrer au pas de course dans la chambre alors même qu'il cessait de se battre.


	2. Chapitre 2 : L'homme-loup

A/N : Bonjour à tous, désolée du temps qu'il m'a fallut pour poster ce chapitre, je suis très occupée en ce moment. La suite devrait arriver plus rapidement.

Réponses à mes deux premiers reviewers.

**Manou Nyu : **Bien sûr, bien sûr, permets-toi. Comme je le disais je suis assez occupée, mais je vais me relire c'est promis. Oui, le premier chapitre était plutôt un prologue. Les autres devraient être un peu plus longs, enfin pas trop longs quand même, sinon j'ai jamais envie de les écrire. En tout cas, merci beaucoup !

**Daw-Set : **Ce chapitre va être un peu.. "reposant". Mais la suite sera pleine d'action, ça c'est sûr. Merci de ta review c'est très encourageant !

Voilà voilà, je vous laisse à ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas si vous avez des conseils ou des questions, ou juste si vous voulez être gentils, laissez moi un review.

Merci de lire ! :)

Chapitre deux : L'homme-loup

_Les couloirs de l'hopital étaient toujours affreusement lumineux. Kassim les parcourait en ce moment même. Ce n'était pas seulement les inombrables fenêtres qui l'éblouissaient. C'était la blancheur si éclatante de l'hopital. Tout, absolument tout, était blanc. Les portes, les blouses, les dalles, le plafond, tout. Jusqu'au lettres brillantes incrustées sur les portes. Kassim n'était pas blanc, Kassim était la tache de vie._

_Mais il s'effaçait un peu plus à chaque flocon de neige qui tombait sur lui._

_Kassim marchait dans les couloirs, en direction d'une voix qui l'appelait._

_- Kassim, disait la voix._

_Et Kassim cherchait la voix. Il parcourait les couloirs vides, comme figés dans le temps, et il savait qu'elle était là. Pourtant il ne parvenait pas à la trouver._

_- Kassim._

_Elle semblait si proche et pourtant si insaisissable. Il ouvrit une porte mais déjà le blanc avait envahit cette pièce et il ne restait rien._

_- Kassim !_

_Il tourna les talons et se mit à courir. Il effleurait les portes et elles s'ouvraient à la volée. Il cherchait la voix dans sa tête et l'hopital était immense, mais il devait regarder chaque recoin, il devait la trouver._

_- Kassim ! Kassim !_

_Il n'y avait rien. L'hopital était vide et il était bloqué là. Il s'assit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait si mal. Il baissa les yeux vers sa jambe et la vit difforme, estropiée. Il avait du sang plein les mains._

_- Kassim !_

_- Jenny, murmura t-il. Jenny !_

_La voix était si lointaine à présent. Pourtant elle murmurait encore son prénom._

- Kassim ! Tu m'entends ? Tu peux m'entendre, Kassim ?

- _Kassim !_

Il ouvrit les yeux. Les couleurs et les sons l'assaillirent. Il avait mal.

Son regard se posa sur les visages horrifiés de ses parents puis il aperçut la masse de médecins qui l'entouraient. Il était bel et bien à l'hopital.

- Ok, il est réveillé, dit un grand barbu en blanc. Bipez Karoll et prévenez la réa. S'il fait un autre arrêt, on le choque. Tout le monde dehors.

Kassim se retrouva seul avec ses parents.

- Kassim ?

Sa mère s'avança précautionneusement.

- Tu te sens bien ? On est à l'hopital. On est arrivés hier soir.

- Où est.. Jenny ? articula t-il.

Pas de réponse.

- Bonhomme, répondit son père devant le silence de sa femme. Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

Mme Jacob quitta la pièce en cachant ses larmes. Kassim ne pleurait pas.

- On s'est fait attaqués, dit-il. Quelque chose a traversé la fenêtre.

- Des kidnappeurs, oui. Ils ont emmenés Jenny... Mais ils ne peuvent pas être bien loin, la police va les retrouver.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soient des kidnappeurs, objecta Kassim. Ils étaient féroce, bestiaux.. Comme des chiens.

Monsieur Jakob s'approcha de son fils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Ce n'étaient que des hommes.

- Non papa, justemment.

- Ils ont retrouvés celui qui s'en est pris à toi. Il était roué de coups, il est mort pendant le trajet. Ils ont tenté de le ranimer en même temps que toi. Il doit être dans la chambre d'à côté. Et c'est un homme.

- Non, s'écria Kassim. Tu le saurais si tu l'avais vu ! Mais tu ne sais pas, tu n'étais pas là, j'y étais !

Le regard de Mr Jakob devint soudainement froid, sa voix sèche. Il se leva.

- Je le sais, dit-il. Crois-moi je le sais très bien.

L'immense vitre qui séparait les deux salles d'urgence étaient recouverte de stores que Mr Jakob tira. Il ne regardait pas son fils.

Kassim n'eut pas besoin de tendre le coup. De là où il était allongé, il avait une vision parfaite du corps étendu sur le lit dans la pièce voisine.

L'homme était petit et musclé, trappu. Ses cheveux coupés courts laissaient voir de nombreuses cicatrices sur son front et son torse nu était couverts de bleu. Kassim savait qu'il était mort, parce qu'il voyait des gens recouvrir son corps. Son corps humain.

- Oui c'est lui, avoua t-il à regret.

Son père se tourna vers lui.

Ses cheveux, autrefois bruns, étaient devenus gris en une nuit. Ses traits étaient tirés, tendus. Son visage semblait fatigué, ses yeux cernés. Il n'avait jamais parut si vieux.

- Ta soeur n'a pas été enlevée par des gens surhumains. Ce ne sont que de petits kidnappeurs que la police aura tôt fait de retrouver. Alors je te pris de ne pas répéter tes histoires abracadabrantes devant ta mère. Je te pris de ne pas lui ôter les minces espoirs qui lui restent.

Kassim hocha péniblement la tête alors que des infirmiers entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils emmenèrent son lit dans une autre chambre et Mr Jakob les suivit sans rien dire.

Deux médecins les y attendaient. Celui qui semblait être le plus vieux s'adressa au père de Kassim :

- Monsieur, pouvons-nous discuter en privée ?

Ils quittèrent la pièce et Kassim resta seul avec le juene médecin, qui semblait occupé à regarder des scans.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Kassim.

Le médecin ne releva même pas la tête.

- Les scans de ton agresseur.

- Il est mort, pourquoi est-ce que vous continuer à les regarder ?

- Parce qu'ils sont bizarres, répondit le médecin. Parce qu'ils ne sont pas normaux.

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas normal ?

Le médecin daigna finalement lever les yeux de ses scans et jeta un coup d'oeil à son patient.

- Je ne suis qu'un interne, avoua t-il. Je ne peux pas être sur.

Ils se regardèrent un instant en silence puis l'interne céda. Il s'assit près du lit de Kassim.

- Ils ressemblent à des scans d'animaux.

Kassim déglutit péniblement.

- Quel animal ? demanda t-il, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse.

L'interne se pencha un peu plus vers lui, ridiculeusement excité, et chuchota :

- Un loup.


End file.
